


Finding Bloodwing

by BakaCipher



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Quickies, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaCipher/pseuds/BakaCipher
Summary: Just a short waffle of Mordecai finding Bloodwing's egg. Mainly made for my RP account @AsTheBirdman on twitter 💫
Kudos: 5





	Finding Bloodwing

People seemed to talk.

Wondering why it was that Mordecai worked alone, He wasn't the most sociable type.Seemingly rather stand offish around others, he wasn't the type to stick around for a chat. He was best known for getting in there, getting the job done and leaving. Making sure to get every piece of his earnings and sometimes more.

This universe earned him big,A long time may of passed him by since that interplanitary sharpshooting contest... But he still felt he had been cheated by everything. He wanted to stock up on the treasures he felt he so rightfully deserved after all, if it meant getting his hands a little dirty he would do so.

Today was a bad day, He had bitten off more then he could chew with this job. To sneak into and assasinate some hot shot boss who was getting under everybody's skin. The place had been guarded like a fortress but this job paid BIG. If he could manage this he could have himself a comfortable living for at least a couple months, given he didn't blow it all as usual.

Now the target himself had been rather easy.. A guy that big was a plain easy target.However it had been the copious amounts of secruity that had done him in. After finding his spot to take the shot, making sure everything was lined up perfectly. The marksman relaxed his shoulders before taking the shot, The targets head neatly blown off in a gory splendour of blood and tissue.

It was getting outta there that would prove the challenge.  
Having to take the same way out as he had come he had come across numorous enemies as the sirens blared overhead, he finally reached the exit only to find it's charming reinforcements had arrived. Far more then one guy with a sharp shot and a bad attitude could handle. The men powered with strong protective gear and shields that blocked any shot Mordecai could dish out.

Realising he was outgunned and outnumbered he had been cornered against the edge of the cliff overlooking the forest area of this planet. One of the larger guards marching over towards him he angled his rifle to take the shot.Squeezing his finger around the trigger...

Only to find he had used up the last of his ammo, Cussing under his breath. He barly had time to snatch the knife from his pocket as the large guard hit him acorss the face and sent him reeling right over the cliff's edge. Hitting against the side of the cliff before having his fall broken by a large tree.

The next thing he could remember was waking up at dark at the bottom of the tree, his entire body aching as he forced himself to sit up. The biggest headache banging away that felt ten times worse then any hangover. He began to wonder if he was concussed. He held his head in his hands for a moment to try and get himself together before surveying his surroundings.

Beside him lay a rather large egg, that had also seemingly fell from one of the branches up above but was miraculously still intact. However had mulitple cracks to the bottom of the egg and wasn't looking too good.  
Mordecai squinted from behind the goggles as he noticed the damage, wondering if the poor thing was dead.

He wasn't left wondering for long however as two tiny feet hit their way out from inside the egg, the little guy pattering about on it's two legs in circles before hitting against the tree and falling onto it's side. The egg rolling it's way over to lightly bump against Mordecai's ankle.

He smirked a little, reaching to lift the egg back into a standing position.  
"Whoa there, Amigo...Take it easy. Talk bout inpatient huh?"  
The creature made a croaky noise from inside as it struggled to stand, causing a chuckle from the man. It fell down again, parts of the egg cracking in response as it finally forced it's way out.

A tiny head, followed by tiny little feathered arms. The baby bird hopped lightly on the spot to help the rest of the egg start to crumble away.  
This was no ordinary chick, a species of bird he hadn't seen in all the planet's he'd visited so far..

He watched as the bird seemed to adjust it's eyes to the new light, it's head titlted to the side before scowering around. The poor thing was probably looking for it's mother, not some half concussed lowlife.

"Welcome to the world lil' chick-" He was cut off as the bird made another squeaky chirp, wobbling on it's feet as it bumped against Mordecai once more. The poor thing looking lost and confused.

He reached out and took the little chick in his hands, the small feathery bundle small enough to fit in one hand.While with the other hand using his finger to lightly stroke at the top of their head.  
"Feelin' lost, huh? Family gone and ditched you?"

The bird cooed, bowing it's head a little to encourage more petting. Seemingly becoming a lot more content at the gentle attention. A squeaky squark seemingly in response.

Mordecai almost forgot about all his issues, all his desires. All he wanted right now was to make sure this little guy was alright, He didn't want this to just be another lost creature baby that found it's way into a bigger creatures jaws.

"Wanna come back with me?"He asked softly as he continued the petting.  
"I may not be no mama bird, But I gotta place you can stay. Least till your old enough to make it on your own, right?"  
The bird lightly pecking his finger in response, Mordy unable to stop a wide grin.

"I'll take that as a yes.." He paused it didn't seem right not to address the bird with something so he took a moment to think as the bird nuzzled against his hand.

"....Let's go home, Bloodwing."


End file.
